The Home for Abandoned Stories
by Taechunsa
Summary: My dumping ground for stories that I have started and figure I will never finish. I decided to post what I have instead of letting them rot and die on my hard drive. Maybe people will get some enjoyment from the little I have, and maybe some will be adopted. Anyone is welcome to take and use as they wish. (Will be updated slowly as I format more story ideas for posting.)
1. Night Takes Queen

There seems to be a trend lately with posting incomplete or abandoned story ideas. So, here goes.

Feel free to take and run with any idea that I post here.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.

This was an idea that I had for an AU where Hiccup and Astrid become friends at a very young age and they never separate. Because of this Hiccup isn't shunned at the time of the first movie and thus never shoots down Toothless. I abandoned this story because I couldn't ever think of a good original or unique conclusion to the story after Hiccup meets up with Toothless much later in life.

* * *

Night Takes Queen

Chunks of red heartwood flew through the air as Astrid drove her little axe into the tree one final time and fell to her knees. Her anger finally dissolved into tears and pain. Her uncle was gone. Her beloved uncle had went out to face the Flightmare and he froze. It was just too much, and her body wracked as the heavy sobs escaped her tight hold.

She didn't know how long she had sat there in the forest and cried, but at some point she felt arms go around her. Hugging her and patting her back. The words of solace barely registered on her distraught brain, but the comfort settled in and she hugged the person back.

"I know it hurts now, but it will get better."

Astrid released her hug from the person holding her and gave one final sob. When the arms around her finally fell away she conscientiously scooted across the damp ground and pine needles and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I still miss my mom, from time to time, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

Astrid finally looked at the person who had seen her so weak and vulnerable and was shocked to see Hiccup sitting in front of her. Jumping to her feet, Astrid's face burned with embarrassment that the runt heir of Berk had seen her like that.

Hiccup just gave her a tight smile and stood. "Don't worry, Astrid. I won't tell anyone about this."

Astrid's blue eyes grew in surprise. How did he know? "Why?"

"Why what?" Hiccup asked with a shrug of his tear stained shoulders. "Why did I comfort you? Because, I've been there before and there wasn't anyone to comfort me. Nobody should ever have to go through something like this alone. I didn't want you to be hurt and alone."

"Or are you wondering why I promised not to tell?" Hiccup walked over to the tree with Astrid's axe still embedded in it. "Because, it's clear that you don't want anyone to know," Hiccup said before inspecting the yellow sap that had collected on the blade and pulling the axe from the tree. "Or else you wouldn't have come all the way out here."

Astrid just looked at the five year old boy standing in front of her. She had come to the forest to be alone with her anger and pain, but realized that Hiccup had been right. His presence and words did make her feel better. But a little of the shame and anger still resided in her. "I hate them."

Hiccup sat down and leaned against the tree, twirling the axe around its shaft. "Me too. They took my mother."

Astrid wiped her face again and sat down next to the boy who seemed to be too insightful for his age. Taking a deep breath she let the sharp scents of the forest fill her lungs and settle into a sort of lethargic peace. "It isn't just that they killed my uncle. It's that they ruined his reputation and my family's name. He froze in fear of the dragon. I hate them for that."

Hiccup gave a derisive snort. "Who cares what they think. It doesn't matter that your uncle froze in the face of the Flightmare. He was a brave man, Astrid, don't ever doubt that."

"He froze in fear of a dragon, Hiccup," Astrid said flatly as she held out her hand for her axe. "How can you say that he was brave?"

"Easy," Hiccup replied as he handed her axe back to her. "All of those people calling your uncle a coward were cowering in their houses while he walked out and faced the Flightmare alone. Seems to me it takes a lot more courage to face a dragon head on than it does to hide from it."

Astrid wordlessly nodded her head as she let Hiccup's words sink in. He was right. "Thanks, Hiccup."

Hiccup stood up and brushed off his pants. "You're welcome."

Astrid smiled a little at his futile efforts to remove the numerous brown needles from his blue pants.

After figuring that his pants were as clean as they were going to get he held his hand out to Astrid. "We should probably be heading home."

Astrid stared at his eyes for a second and wondered at the shining acceptance in their green. She quickly shifted her focus to the offered hand and stood up without his help. She wasn't going to appear any weaker before the boy than she already had, even if she was grateful to him. Then she punched him in the shoulder. "That's for sneaking up on me."

"What?" Hiccup's hand shot to his bruised shoulder.

"This is for everything else," Astrid answered as she pulled the skinny boy toward her and kissed him on the cheek.

Taking his hand in hers Astrid started running back to the village pulling the smaller boy behind her. "Come on, slow poke."

* * *

The deep bass rumble of the raid horn was felt through my back as much as it was heard by my ears. I threw my head back into the rough blanket covering the loose hay below me and sucked in the earthy dust with a frustrated inhalation. "Great! Just bloody great."

Astrid gave an airy giggle as she hastily grabbed the linen breast bindings pooled around her waist and started putting them on while still straddling the young man below her. "We'll get more time later, Babe. Now hand me my shirt."

Turning to his left Hiccup picked Astrid's blue and grey shirt out of the pile with his green tunic and held it out to her while she finished her bindings. "With the twins and Snotlout always trying to catch us together it isn't that easy, and you know it."

Astrid gave a roguish grin. "You'll live," she said and swooped in for a deep kiss before she stood up and slipped on her shirt.

"You sound really sure of that, Milady." With Astrid's weight removed from him, Hiccup sat up and pulled his tunic over his head. "I have it on good authority that Ruff and Tuff's great-great uncle, Undervear, did in fact die from that very thing."

Astrid gave a deep laugh as she retrieved their armor and weapons. "Snotlout is not 'good authority'."

The deep warning horn sounded again before Hiccup could form a replay and he could hear more Vikings racing to their designated positions outside. Rushing to his feet he haphazardly folded the striped blanket, tossed it into the corner of the loft, and jogged over to the ladder where Astrid had set his stuff and was wrapping her last bracer.

Astrid finished her bracers and seated her axe on her back before looking Hiccup over as closely as she could in the dim light and brushed some loose hay off of his leather armor while he donned his bracers. "Be careful out there."

Pulling the bronze buckle closed on his old leather belt and adjusting the pair of daggers attached, Hiccup pulled the taller blonde into a tight embrace. "Right back at ya."

Then without another word the pair checked that the coast was clear, scrambled down the ladder leading out of the loft, and headed out opposite doors into the twilight.

* * *

{Gobber and Hiccup at the forge}

{Insert parts of Hiccup's intro somewhere into the scene, likely with Hiccup pretending to be a travel agent:

Hiccup gave Gobber an incredulous look. "Sure Gobber, I can see it now. Come to Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. The village? In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is brand new. We have fishing, hunting, a charming view of the sunsets, and a slight pest problem. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have dragons. Most people would leave. But not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."}

* * *

{Astrid and the gang on fire patrol}

{Ruffnut pulls some hay from her braid and makes a snide comment about her and her betrothed}

* * *

{Hiccup goes to help the others on fire patrol}

* * *

{Stoick and Hiccup at home}

{Talk between Stoick and Hiccup about dragon training and his marriage to Astrid; mention ten years of friendship}

* * *

{Teens in training}

{Hiccup excels due to intelligence and inventions}

* * *

{Wedding after Hiccup kills the Monstrous Nightmare}

* * *

{Time skip five years to Hiccup in woods}

{Hiccup is the new chief, his dad retired; Hiccup finds an injured Toothless and a dead Whispering Death. When Hiccup prepares to kill Toothless he can't do it because Toothless' eyes remind him of Valka, his daughter}

* * *

Finish story where Hiccup befriends Toothelss, reveals him to Astrid, they find he nest, ? {need original/interesting conflict}


	2. Second Time Around

I have seen several stories where characters travel to the past, but I have yet to see a story where a character travels into themselves in the past and replays the canon.

These stories are notoriously hard to do well, and to be blunt I simply lost interest in this one.

Basically, I envisioned a story where Hiccup realizes that his obsessive focus on peace and assuming that everyone is like him will lead to the deaths of everyone and everything he holds dear. There would be a slow burn from a bewildered Hiccup who is trying to settle into his past and adjust his relationships with his father, Astrid, and the others who becomes increasingly angry and unforgiving towards those that would do him harm. To eventually having him achieve a place of balance. Hiccup becomes a man who strives for peace, but takes to heart that some people cannot be reasoned with or be made peace without violence.

* * *

Second Time Around

{Change scene to Hiccup dying in the Bewilderbeast blast on Berk}

Hiccup backed away from Toothless and swept his gaze over the battlefield. His father, mother and Gobber were rushing towards him, but too far away to do anything. Astrid was still in the sky with the other riders. Drago was walking away from him chuckling silently. And suddenly he understood what his father had been trying to tell him, men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. Drago was unlike any enemy he had ever faced before. There was no reasoning with Drago, and Hiccup knew that his arrogance; his refusal to listen to his father had placed not only himself, but everyone that he loved in mortal danger.

Taking another step back Hiccup focused back on Toothless. The blast was less than a second from coming. He knew it. He also knew that he wouldn't survive. And that thought saddened him. Not because he feared death, but because he know that once he was gone that Drago would move onto the others. He would attack his family, his betrothed, his friends, and his village.

With that knowledge, Hiccup stopped moving away from Toothless, looked his best friend in the eyes, and wished that he could go back and have another chance.

In the flash of the plasma that exploded from Toothless' mouth he could have sworn he saw a voluptuous, silver-haired woman with dusky skin and dressed in a very revealing dress smile at him.

When the blast hit him there was not as much pain as he thought there would be, but he knew that he had to be delirious because the beautiful woman was still there as the darkness claimed him, and the purple triangle on her forehead began to glow.

"Granted," she said, still smiling. She reached out, caressed his cheek, kissed him and continued, "Make the best of your second time around little Hiccup."

* SCENE BREAK *

Astrid sat beside the bed in the chief's house. Evenings between supper and bedtime were her self-assigned slot for 'Hiccup watch'. It had been six days since the battle with the Red Death and Hiccup had yet to wake. By the third day, Gobber and Astrid basically forced Stoick and Toothless out of the house for a while by promising to watch over the comatose boy.

Astrid's mind wandered back to the boy next to her as she sharpened her axe in rote motions. She wasn't exactly sure what she felt for him, but she knew that she felt more for him than she had anyone else. She had kissed him after all. Something that she had never done to anyone other than family. She wanted so badly to kiss him again, and properly on the lips this time. But her emotions were a jumble, because at the same time she wanted to punch him so hard that he would never, ever think of scaring her like that again.

Shaking her head and trying to banish the confusing thoughts concerning Hiccup from her mind for the thousandth time since they hit puberty and the hundredth times since Hiccup took her flying on Toothless, Astrid faltered in sharpening her axe when a moan sounded from the stupidly heroic boy next to her.

Dropping her axe, Astrid surged next to the bed and leaned over the boy struggling to regain consciousness. "Hiccup? Hiccup, can you hear me?"

Hiccup slowly cracked his eyes open and then immediately shut them with a whimper.

"Hiccup, do you want something for the pain?"

The boy opened his eyes to narrow slits and nodded.

Astrid could see the moisture gathering at the edges of his squinting eyes and rushed over to the fire to get the warm brew that Gothi had left for just this case. Moving carefully back she sat on the edge of the bed and helped Hiccup sit up. "Drink this, it will help," the blonde girl said after holding the mug to the boy's lips.

Hiccup sighed after taking a big gulp of the medicine. Then squeezing his eyes shut again he reached out, drew Astrid towards him, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Astrid wasn't sure what Hiccup was doing or wanting as he pulled her gently towards him, but she definitely wasn't expecting him to kiss her. She also wasn't expecting his hand to travel up her spine and lightly scratch and message the nape of her neck.

The light scratch of Hiccup's nails on her neck and up into her scalp caused Astrid to gasp as an electric thrill traveled across her body. In the next moment she realized her mistake in gasping, because as soon as she opened her mouth his tongue was tasting and chasing her tongue. The feel of Hiccup's tongue caused the lightning pimpling her skin to ignite a fire which pooled in the region just below her navel and spread. The fire burned away her immobility and an almost instinctive urge made her tongue start tasting and chasing his back. Until the need for air caused them to part.

"Thank you, Milady," the injured boy said. "I'm feeling better already." And with a sigh he lay down and quickly drifted back to sleep.

The fire and lightning playing havoc with Astrid's body left her incapable of doing anything but pant for a minute or two. What the heck was that? Hiccup had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Hel, he hadn't just kissed her, he had kissed her soundly and passionately, and his hands … oh gods, his hands. The thought of his fingers playing across her neck and scalp caused another shot of lightning to travel from the tips of her toes through her core and shatter over skin. That kiss was so far beyond the "proper" kiss on the lips she had been thinking about giving him that she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant. Not literally, but … WOW!

Then with a shake of her head, Astrid was back to her conflicted self. Unfortunately, the boy was asleep again, and there was no way she was punching him while he slept. So, she stood up and promptly had to grab the back of the chair as her knees buckled and a part of her she definitely didn't want to think about at the moment quivered. Yeah, hitting Hiccup sounded really good about now. Hit him and then kiss him again. That was what she wanted to do. Definitely! Maybe?

Now if she could get her knees to stop trembling she could tell the Chief that his son had woken up, but not about the kiss. Certainly not about the kiss.

* SCENE BREAK *

{Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, and Gothi in the Haddock house.}

{Hiccup realizes that he is back in time. Initially the others think it is just a dream, but Hiccup knows things that he couldn't have known otherwise (like the meeting with Drago). Eventually, Gothi decides that it was a vision from the gods, a warning. They decide to keep all of the details a secret from the rest of the village.}

* SCENE BREAK *

{"How to Start a Dragon Academy" and "Viking for Hire" replacements}

{Hiccup tells his dad in more details the problems that they had with the dragons in the beginning and how they solved them. This leads Stoick to pre-emptively establish the Dragon Academy and put Hiccup in charge.}

* SCENE BREAK *

{"Animal House" replacement}

{Astrid corners Hiccup after everyone else leaves the academy. She has noticed how he treats her and wants to know more about what they were to each other. Hiccup finally admits to her that they were betrothed and only a few months from being married. She realizes that they had made love. He admits it. She quizzes him on a couple of things about her body, which he knows, which makes her believe it. She asks him if he actually thinks he is from the future or if it was a vision. He admits that he believes he is from the future.}

* SCENE BREAK *

{"In Dragons We Trust" replacement}

{After Mildew tries framing the dragons he tells his dad about Mildew being a traitor. After the second time. Hiccup immediately takes the riders, his dad, and Gobber to Mildew's house where they find the tools. Midlew is exiled.}

{Mention Torch and how they took him to his mother before the trouble started.}

* SCENE BREAK *

{"Alvin and the Outcast" replacement}

{Hiccup sits down with Astrid and his dad to discuss the Outcast and Berserkers. He is at a loss as to what he should do about them. Both end up valuable allies, but he is convinced that there is no way to recreate the events that led to it. There was too much danger and too much luck to even try it the same way.}

* SCENE BREAK *

{Things deviate from the original very quickly from here as Hiccup begins to focus too much on preparing for the hunters and Drago. Basically, it becomes a story of a traumatized Hiccup focusing too much on revenge and how his friends and family help him regain himself.}


End file.
